


two spoonfuls of sugar

by simulacra



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, i tried(tm), super short but ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacra/pseuds/simulacra
Summary: Jaehee always finds that coffee shop comforting – therapeutic, almost. And when the stress starts to melt, she can feel someone special in her heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is a just a coffee shop au i came up with?? rfa still exists in the au but mc actually is the owner of jaehee's favourite coffee shop; and mc gets to know the rfa members through jaehee but it's never stated in the ff so… it's not really important. and mc doesn't really have a name in the ff. and last thing, they both have a secret crush on each other. well then! hope you'll enjoy this ff!

The scent of coffee blended with the muttering of the customers, and created a harmonious fragrance in doing so. This was the second reason why Jaehee loved that coffee shop.  
Jaehee took the spoon on the table, then she started mixing, with her eyes absently looking out of the window. _Assistant Kang_ was finally able to relax. She took a sip of coffee, and its delicious flavour made Jaehee forget for a bit the stressful reality.  
During that moment, someone was gazing at her with a both pleased and amused look. «Jaehee, you really like coffee, uh? I'm a bit jealous».  
Jaehee knew that the girl didn't ask her about work because she didn't want to make her even more stressed; caring and thoughtful, she shaped a comfortable atmosphere just for the two of them.  
«I sure love coffee» Jaehee replied, eagerly, as she took the last sip from the cup. «… I was thinking that I really like your coffee shop».  
«Well, I'm proud of it. That's why, as you know, I bought it: I wanted it to become a little, special space for people. It's not always easy… however, customers always help me out! They mean a lot to me… especially you, Jaehee». The owner of the coffee shop blushed a bit, and Jaehee didn't really understand why. Or, more precisely, she assumed that there was nothing under that slight shade of red. Jaehee smiled and told the other that she felt flattered; and she was sure that the owner alone was much more than all the magic of that coffee shop.  
«Oh… I have to go! See you later, then!». And the owner was already welcoming a new customer. Among the crowd of voices in the coffee shop, however, she managed to say to Jaehee that the coffee was «a gift», and gave her an incredibly sweet smile as well.  
_She_ was able to convey all the soft things –from clouds to pillows– in the atmosphere of the coffee shop, and she shined in the eyes of the most attentive for her dedication and kindness. A few words with her were enough to feel a renewed energy caressing the lips, as they were bended in the intention of returning the smile back.  
This was the first reason why Jaehee loved _her_ coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> ..... this is my first time writing in eng and im pretty worried about my possible mistakes ORZ but i want to give it a try and see how it goes. if you have something to say (be it about grammar or punctuation or whatever – compliments are well appreciated too lmao), please do!! i want to improve my eng and im pretty chill so i wont get angry at all! and thats it. i really hope you did enjoy this cheesy ff,,,, i love jaehee and jaehee/mc so i wanted to write something about them. well, thank you for reading from the bottom of my heart!


End file.
